


please moon grow, the dark is scary

by jinjined



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, and was lowkey drunk but we don't talk about that, enjoy my Christmas present to you all, even if it isn't edited, we're dying like the women and men and non binary pals we all are, yams gets beat up and goes to tsukki because I CAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjined/pseuds/jinjined
Summary: [listen to moon by 109]tsukki was the moon, and yamaguchi used to be scared of the dark. but now yamaguchi was scared of the sun. and tsukki was still the moon.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20





	please moon grow, the dark is scary

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis everyone,
> 
> here's a present for you all.
> 
> also a reminder that the lowercase is intended because i have a problem
> 
> as of January 4th 2021, this will be its own story, this isn't a part of it! this is basically my rough draft of the story idea so yeah, look out for it soon~

yamaguchi breathed out, a cloud of air puffing out in front of him. he pushed his hands further into his pockets and glanced out at the frozen lake. there were a couple of people walking around the park. some young, some old and most in-between. 

“isn’t it weird?” a voice cut through the cold, “but also amazing” 

“hm?”

“think back to a couple weeks ago everything was bright and full of life and now it’s dull and lifeless.”

“i guess that’s a way of thinking of it tsukki.”

“yeah it is. come on let's get to practice.”

-

yamaguchi sat next to the lockers, knees up to his chest. hands playing with his phone as he waited

and waited

and waited

and waited

-

tsukishima wasn’t one to skip school, not at all. well not normally at least. but here he was, wrapped into a burrito of blankets while akiteru force fed him porridge. he felt bad, yamaguchi hadn’t been told that he was going to be home today rather than at school. 

what if someone decided that he was fair game and they started picking on him again?

what if he thought tsukki abandoned him and wasn’t going to hang out with him anymore?

what if he got hurt? what if he had a panic attack? so many what if’s ran through his head as the tv droned on with some college volleyball game.

“akiteru?”

his brother made a hum of acknowledgement, stopping his force feeding for a minute.

“what do you think yams is doing right now?”

“well he’s probably sitting with those other first years in your friend group.”

“but they don’t have anywhere near the same schedule as him. he’s probably all alone and thinking that i abandoned him.”

“kei. you do know that he’ll be fine for one day without you right?”

“but i’m such an asshole i wouldn’t put it past him to leave me alone!”

“you can tell him what happened tomorrow, or you can text him right now.”

“yeah i guess.”

\- 

yamaguchi was one who normally was in his head. from a young age he’d never really had anyone listen to him. from day one it seemed like he’d been second place. hell not even that. last place, something like 20th place, or something like that.

he’d had bullies for most of his life, then tsukki came along and became a wall of protection and support. and now he wasn’t here.

“well look at this, the wimp doesn’t have his beanpole with him.” yamaguchi looks up to see some, random guys gather around him.

-

akiteru had left to go back to classes, their mom was getting home soon anyways. there was a knocking at the door, tsukki had ignored it for a bit. until a whimper was heard from outside the door, sounding scarily like a younger, much smaller yamaguchi.

tsukki didn’t know where he was but now he was at the door, ripping it open to reveal a battered yamaguchi.

“yams! what happened. i’m sorry i wasn’t in class today, i had a cold and akiteru didn’t want me to go to school.”

“tsukki,” yams sobs, leaping into tsukishima’s arms “i was worried you’d left me and i was going to be alone again.” he gasps out “i don’t want to be alone again.”

“you won’t be yams. never again. i’ll always be here i promise.”

“thank you, i love you my moon.”

“i love you my cluster of stars”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short by hey it's not the end relax all
> 
> my twitter is jlnjlned with l's instead of i's because someone took jinjined....


End file.
